Champions of Band
by awesomepunk157
Summary: Miz and Cm Punk is starting summer band and punk finds out he has to change instruments at the last moment. Join Miz, Cm punk, and other wwe superstars in crazy bandy adventures.
1. Busy Morning!

**A/N In my story Cm Punk still had his long hair and Miz still had his slightly spiked hair**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer day in July, and summer band was starting.

"Come on Miz we're gonna be late for the first day of summer band" Cm Punk whined to Miz as he walked sluggishly down the stairs.

"I'm coming" Miz snapped as he reached the bottom.

Punk was standing anxiously with his sax at the door. Then as soon as Miz got closer punk darted out of the door to his car.

Miz screamed at punk "What's the rush, we got plenty of time."

Cm punk completely ignored him and started to back out of the driveway.

Miz screamed at him "PUNK! STOP! COME ON I'M NOT WALKING THERE!" but punk kept driving.

So Miz quickly picked up his music and trumpet then darted out of the door. Punk finally noticed something was wrong when he heard the Miz screaming and panting.

Then Miz caught up with punk. Before Miz could yell at him the light turned green and punk drove off. The only option Miz had now was walking but, luckily he was near the school campus.

Miz was half way there when a car slowed down.

"Need a lift?" said the strange man in the car.

When miz turned to awnser he seen that it was John Morrison the Flute instructer.

"Ok?" said the Miz as he climbed into the passanger of this Itailan sports car.

When they reached the high school Punk was getting out of his car. Punk spotted Miz and started to laugh.

Miz calmly got out of the car and approached Punk. Then he sucker punched him in the gut.

John was shocked and said "I didn't see anything" then backed away slowly.

Miz helped Punk up and they both walked to the band room. When they both walked in the band director called over Punk.

"What is it Mr. Nestich" he groanded.

"Well theres sort of a problem..." he started.

"WHAT?" Stone cold sceamed from across the room.

Punk glared at him and yelled "SHUT UP THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

Nestich just shook his head and continued "well you have to change instraments there are way too many saxaphones."

Punk was really shocked to say anything when Miz came up behind punk and said " I have a exta trumpet and i can teach him."

"Good so that is settled Punk will play trumpet" Nestich said with a huge grin.

"But...but..but" Punk muttered as he walked away.


	2. Sad news

Chapter 2

Miz and Punk made their way the trumpet section. "Why is he here?" screamed Damien Sandow. "Well you see…." Punk started "we don't need any more idiots in this section." Miz screamed "he's not an idiot he was kicked out of his section." Then Nestich blew his whistle for practice to begin. Later the band disbanded to go into sectionals. The trumpet section decided to go to the new rehearsal room. But when they got there they were greeted by a very sad Mr. Nestich and Mrs. Lewis. "something really bad happened earlier during practice" Lewis said. Punk freaked out and screamed "THERE'S NO PEPSI AT BAND CAMP!" Nestich shot him a weird look then said "No, but anyways your instructor Scott was in a terrible accident." "What did that imbecile do now" grumbled Damien. Nestich and Mrs. Lewis looked at each other "its sort of a weird story. You see Scott was walking in the parking lot in the school and John Morrison was leaving because he forgot his glitter name tags for his section back at his house. Stupid as Morrison is he was trying to style his hair and drive. But he dropped his instyler. When he went to pick it up, he sort of well…" added "John backed up over Scott and he was injured." Punk started to laugh "ha must be a real big speed bump" he joked. That remark made Nestich even more disappointed with punk "go with low brass" he said as he walked out of the room with Mrs. Lewis. So they walked into "the vocal room" and they were welcomed by a shy student teacher who was the instructor. Immediately Damien walked over to the student teacher and started to criticize him but they were suddenly stopped by Miz. "Dude, your hair is AWESOME." Miz said cheerfully to him. Damien gave Miz his usual look of discus and said "It's just a stupid fohawk." Miz and Damien started to fight angrily over the hair style but the bashful bursted out yelling "Who gives a crap over my hair style go take your seat in the front row!" Miz plopped himself next to Punk who was trying to figure out the notes. "What's this note" Punk said pointing to the treble clef. Zack Ryder a baritone player looked at Punk and said "Are You Serious Bro? That's a treble clef its nothing you play." "I'll help him with his music" Miz said to Zack. "Well I want this band to sound SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK… So teach him fast and make sure he plays well!" Zack stated with his Broski grin.


	3. Brass Beat Down

Chapter 3

"Ok then let's get started" screamed the student teacher. "My name is Mr. Miller. We need to get a lot done before band camp starts" after a long gruesome hour with Zack and Damien arguing the band finally met back together. "Band camp is on Sunday and the girls will be in Stewart hall and the guys will be in Bane. So we need to go over some rules." Nestich started "We don't want you bringing your pets." "Awwww we can't bring you Damien" screamed Zack. Then the whole 207 piece band started laughing really hard. Damien just pouted and slumped into his chair. Nestich then continued "Do not bring two TVs; situate everything put with your roommate. Don't cross the street if a chaperone isn't there, stay at the bistro…and a big rule NO CROSS DRESSING!" everyone sat there and shot a look at the weird trombone player Santino. "Why is everybodys lookin' ats me?" then Nestich sighed "Don't bring Santina again this year, it was bad enough that last year 'she' thought she was a majorette and ruined the 'Dream On' drill." Santino said "Whats ever" and slumped down in his chair and walked outside. Now since everything was established we can go home now. Miz mad dashed out into the parking lot to punk's car. He was sitting in the car when he heard a ruckus outside. "Meh its nothing" he thought. Then he saw two figures rapidly heading towards the car and suddenly John Morrison came crashing through the windshield "THAT'S FOR RUNNING ME AND MY SILVER TRUMPET OVER" screamed a familiar voice. A huge bruised person approached. Miz realized who it was "GREAT SCOTT, SCOTT!" Scott looked so angry that he would punch a baby. "OH MY GOD!" Punk screamed when he finally came to his car. The he walked over to Scott and took his Silver trumpet and drop kicked it across the parking lot. He G.T.S Scott then Morrison and ran over to his car and quickly started it and drove over Scott's trumpet. Punk rolled down the window and screamed "GET OVER IT SCOTT MOMMY AND DADDY CAN PAY FOR A NEW TRUMPET AND ME A NEW WINDSHEILD!" Then Punk sped off with Miz homeward.


End file.
